Ghost Story/Transcript
(The Ninja are being chased by Morro's Dragon.) Wu: Take positions. Cole: Ah, I give you this much. That Ninja never quits. Zane: Port side! Cole: The cannons! Jay: (Jay fired the cannons at him, but missed.) Aah! Let me get this straight. You're just telling us now that you had another pupil before us, and now his cursed spirit has possessed Lloyd, all so that he can take your staff? Wu: Morro won't stop until he gets what he's after. There's a secret message engraved on it. All these years, I had no idea. Jay: Of course. Ha, just another day in Ninjago. Cole: If this is as fast as the Bounty goes, I think we're in for some serious trouble. (Morro laughs as he lands on the Bounty.) Wu: I need ink and parchment to make an imprint to see what's on the staff. Zane: Kai and I will take you to our quarters while Jay and Cole will keep him busy. Cole: Oh, that's honorable of you to nominate us. Jay: Yeah, we didn't fare so hot last time. Why is it you get off with the easy task? Zane: Because I'm the intelligent one. Jay: Ah, let's take this guy. (They fight him.) Nya: Why am I steering the ship? There's a reason autopilot was invented. (She activates autopilot and runs off.) Jay: Oh, great. Nya: (Nya dodges Morro's attacks, which deflates the autopilot.) Oh, that's not good. (The Ninja screams as the Bounty swerves.) Zane: Our quarters aren't much further. Go, Sensei. Kai and I will hold him back. Cole: We'll crash if we don't stabilize the Bounty. Nya: (She made her way to the steering wheel.) Ugh. Come on, pull up. Pull up! (Zane and Kai fought Morro, but Zane was hit in the head with a crate.) Morro: Your team will fall apart without its Green leader. Kai: I'll lead them. And make sure you go down if it's the last thing I do. Sensei says you won't give up. Well, neither will I! (Jay and Cole caught up with Nya.) Jay: Ah! Are you aiming for that mountain? Nya: Trying to rise above it! Ugh, a little help? (As Cole and Jay help out, Nya turns on the boosters. The Bounty barely missed the mountain, making a hole in which Kai almost falls out of.) Zane: I'm coming, Kai! Kai: Aah! (Morro tries to make him fall by using his Wind.) Wu: You want the staff? Take it! (He throws the staff out and Morro chases after it. Zane catches Kai before he falls out.) Zane: Got you. Nya: Primary thrusters destabilized, better hold on! (Morro laughs as they crash landed in the Forest of Tranquility.) Kai: Okay, let's never do that again. Jay: Ah, just think, if Sensei hadn't gotten rid of the staff, it could've been worse. Cole: Yeah, but now we don't know the message. Wu: Not exactly. I managed to make an imprint. (He showed the the symbols.) Jay: But what does it all mean? Wu: My father told me long ago that he would leave a message, leading me to his final resting place. After he passed, I looked everywhere for it, not knowing it was in my hand all this time. Kai: You mean to tell us— Wu: Yes. These symbols will lead us to the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Only problem is I haven't the foggiest idea what any of them mean. Kai: Well, if Morro is trying to find the tomb, we gotta find it first. Cole: Hey, maybe Misako can help decipher the clues since she's a total history buff. Zane: P.I.X.A.L., release the Falcon and give her our location. (The Falcon flies off.) Wu: Good, then we set up camp. (The Ninja finished putting up a campfire and some logs to sit on.) Wu: Care to hear a ghost story? Zane: If it means saving Lloyd, of course. Wu: Morro may have been my first pupil, but he was also my greatest regret. Before he was a cursed spirit, it wasn't I who found him...but he who found me. My brother had just gone off to train under Master Chen, which gave me time to attempt my hand at teaching. Morro was the perfect student. He did everything that was ever asked of him. (During training, a young Morro falls over.) Past Wu: Get up. Wu: I had shown him things he had never seen. And he showed me a few things too. He had a power over the Wind I had never seen. He was a descendant of an Elemental Master. It was then I thought I had found the one. Perhaps he would wear green. Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up. You're saying Morro, the Master of Wind, was gonna be the Green Ninja!? (The wind shifted, causing the fire to become bigger.) Cole: Uh, did that just happened? Maybe I don't like ghost stories. Zane: What happened next, Sensei? Wu: After I told him he could be the Green Ninja, there was a hunger unmatched. Past Morro: (He kicks some of the others trainees, making them fall.) Get up. Get up! Past Wu: Enough. Past Morro: But Sensei, I'm gonna be the Green Ninja. I need greater tests. Past Wu: I said enough! Wu: There was an arrogance in him. I feared I had made a terrible mistake. But it wasn't for me to decide. It was destiny. When the Golden Weapons didn't respond like they did for Lloyd later, I knew Morro wouldn't become the chosen one. Past Morro: I'll train more. Learn more lessons. Past Wu: I'm sorry, destiny has spoken. Past Morro: Then I refuse to listen! I am the Green Ninja! You made me believe! Wu: He became obsessed to prove me wrong. To prove destiny wrong. He became reckless. He thought he was invincible. (After Past Morro disturbed a Grundle, Wu had to save him.) Past Morro: You see, Sensei? It was destiny for you to save me. I can still be the Green Ninja. Wu: I knew right there and then I could not teach those who would not listen. He told me he would find my father's tomb to prove he was worthy. I told him it could not be found. My father had left no message. I left the gate open in hopes he'd return, but he never came back. I am saddened he was banished to the Cursed Realm. But what worries me more is that he escaped, and for what reason? To save Lloyd and return your powers, you must find the tomb before he does. Or else. Jay: Or else what? Wu: Unspeakable power will curse us all. Jay: (Laughs nervously.) Just another day in Ninjago, am I right? Kai: This is different. Lloyd is at stake. Cole: But how can we compete against the Green Ninja? He's more powerful than all four of us combined. Nya: Huh. Zane: That was before we lost our powers. Kai: But it's like Sensei said. Our real power doesn't come from our hands, it comes from inside here. (He taps his chest.) This is Lloyd we're talking about. This is one mission we cannot fail. (Morro arrives at the Biker Tavern.) Bartender: Thirsty? Morro: Insatiable. (He takes a drink.) Ah, it's been a while. (He interrupts a pool game to see the symbols on the staff.) Oh, of course. Man #1: You're a bit young for a place like this, ain't ya? Man #2: Wrong place to come if you ain't got friends, if you know what I mean. Morro: Oh, I have friends. (He summons Wrayth to fight them.) Wrayth: Ah, you know where you're going? Morro: (Chuckles.) I do now. But make sure no one else tries to stop me. Wrayth: Hmm. It'd be my pleasure. (Morro summons his Dragon.) Nice ride. Morro: Take one of your own. (Wrayth laughs as he possesses a motorcycle into a Chain Cycle. In a dream, Kai walks up to Lloyd on the docks.) Kai: Don't worry, big shot, I'll watch over you from now on. No! Ah! (A Fangfish them consumes Lloyd. Kai is awoken by a Walliper licking him.) Hmm. Ugh! Ew! Misako got our message, and you made breakfast. Good, I'm starving. Nya: We put your plate down over there. (Kai groans when he sees his Walliper eating his food.) Misako: As far as I knew, the tomb was only a fable, until I saw what's on the staff. Kai: Does she know what the symbol means? Cole: Not the last two yet, but get this: the first symbol means Airjitzu. Kai: Airjitzu? Misako: A lost martial art created by Sensei Yang, who passed years ago. If mastered, it allows one to temporarily take flight. Jay: You hear that, Kai? We get to fly! Wu: You haven't found it yet. The Scroll of Airjitzu is well guarded in the ancient library of Domu. Zane: Forgive me if I speak out of turn, but my records reveal it was recently stolen. Jay: (Gasp.) By who? Cole: Ah, let me guess. Ronin. Nya: Who's Ronin? Kai: Let's just say he's not a friend. Jay: But this is good news. Cole: Uh, how so? Jay: Aargh, 'cause if Morro doesn't know this, he'll be heading to the library. Cole: And Ronin's most likely holed up in the village of Stiix, which gives us a head start. Wu: Then it's set. The Ninja will head to Stiix. We three will head back to the tea shop and start deciphering the next clues. Nya: But Lloyd's my friend too. The Ninja will need my help to— Wu: I'm sorry, Nya. You're sitting this one out. There's too much to be done here. Kai: (He walks up to his Walliper.) Uh, okay. Stand still. (He falls off but gets back on. Groans.) Don't worry, sis. With me in charge, this scroll will be ours in no time. Jay: 'Cause time flies when you know Airjitzu! Get it? Haha. Wu: Be careful, Ninja, for the path we seek is never a straight line. Rely on each other to guide your way. Kai: Hyah! Hahaha! (The others leave without him.) Wait up! I'm supposed to be leading here! (Morro arrives at Domu.) Morro: Aargh! (He turns to a monk.) Sensei yang's scroll. Where is it? Monk #1: Oh, yes. Sensei Yang will be sorely missed. His teachings will always— Morro: Where's the Scroll of Airjitzu!? Monk #1: It was s-stolen a-a few days ago by that thief they call R-R-Ronin. (Morro throws him and runs off.) Monk #2: Uh, excuse me. Uh, could we get your autograph? Morro: Autograph? Monk #3: You're the Green Ninja, right? Mind if we all get a selfie with you? (Morro grunts as they take a selfie with him. He then runs off. The Ninja are travelling in a desert.) Jay, Cole, and Zane: 92,898 bottles of tea on the wall, 92,898 bottles of tea. You take one down and pass it around, 92,8— Kai: Enough! I'm really thirsty so we don't need to keep singing about tea. Cole: Ho, ho! Someone should've had their breakfast. Kai: Ugh, we've been following the sun for hours. We should've arrived at Stiix already. Zane: But Stiix is on the eastern coast. We should be riding away from the sun. Jay: Why are you just telling us now!? Zane: Because, Kai wanted to lead. Cole: Great! We're officially lost! You know, we had a leg up, but nooo. Kai wanted to lead. Kai: I swear, my guts says we should be following the sun. Jay: Ugh, you're arguing with a Nindroid. He's a walking computer. Why is it when Lloyd's gone, we look to Kai? We should really be following Zane. Cole: You know, he is the most logical choice. Kai: Well, I still think it's that way. And when I learn Airjitzu first, we'll see who's right. (His Walliper starts following everyone else.) Aargh. Hey, no! This way! Ugh! (His Walliper won't listen.) Ugh, fine. We'll follow Zane. Cole: (Zane sees train rails and runs towards it.) He's already found something. Let's go. Train tracks. Zane: They lead straight to Stiix. Jay: Hey, you hear that, Kai? They lead to Stiix. We follow Zane and look what happens. Kai: But Sensei said the path we seek is never a straight line. Zane: He also said rely on each other to guide. Jay: Yeah, Kai. Pfft. Jay, Cole, and Zane: 92,897 bottles of tea on the wall, 92,897 bottles of tea, you take one down... (Wu, Misako, and Nya made it back to Steep Wisdom.) Nya: Who needs to go on an epic quest when my services are best needed here? Misako: (To Wu) You need to tell her. Wu: She's not ready. Misako: And you waited this long to tell them about Morro, and how did that go? Nya, dear, we didn't exactly hold you back to care for the shop. Nya: Really? Then why? Wu: (Sighs.) Um, there's something I haven't told you about your parents. Nya: Ah, you can save it. Kai already told me that Chen dangled that carrot too. We looked into it and we know our father used to be a Master of Fire. Not exactly mind-shattering. Misako: But did you know your mother was the Master of Water? Nya: I...I didn't know that. You mean— Wu: Yes. As Kai took on the traits of your father to become a Fire Ninja, for the sake of saving Ninjago, you must train to become the Master of Water. (Nya drops a jar and faints.) Misako: Huh. You're right. She wasn't ready. (The Ninja are still following the tracks.) Ninja: ...it around, no more bottles of tea on the wall. (They laugh.) Zane: That was enjoyable. Let's do it again. All but Zane: No! Haha! Jay: Uh, I wish Lloyd was here for that. Kai: So do I. But we'll find the tomb. And then, we'll save him. Cole: I wonder why the tomb's so important. Jay: I don't know. Sensei says it holds unspeakable power. Kai: It's the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Whatever secret it holds, it must be protected. Zane: (They approach a train station.) Let's take a break here. Cole: (He hears someone laughing.) Uh, did you hear that? Jay: Yeah, I did, but...we're in the middle of nowhere. (They hear another laugh.) Kai: I don't know, but be on guard. (They see Wrayth on the Chain Cycle.) Jay: What is that? Cole: Watch out! Zane: My shurikens. They went right through him! Jay: Because he's a Ghost! Kai: Morro must have summoned some friends. We're sitting sucks out in the open. We need to take shelter! Watch out! Jay: Oh, God, he's coming for another pass! (Wrayth breaks the train station.) Cole: There is no shelter! (Wrayth uses his chain on a Walliper.) He turned my Walliper into a Ghost. No one turns my Walliper into a Ghost! Jay: Ugh, get outta here. Hyah! Hyah! Kai: Where did he go? I can't see him. Zane: Stay together. Jay: If our weapons do nothing, how are we supposed to fight a Ghost? Kai: Good question. There he is! Watch out! Ugh. (His leg gets stuck on Wrayth's chain.) Huh? That's not good. Aah! (He frees himself.) I'm okay, everyone! I'm okay. Cole: He's gonna pick us off one by one, isn't he? There's nothing we can do. Kai: He's underground. Aah! Cole: Stand back. (Cole traps his chain on a nearby water tower. They scream when Wrayth gets up, but he gets run over by a train.) Haha. Now that's how you stop a Ghost. Wrayth: You think a train can stop a Ghost? Your world will pay dearly when Morro finds the tomb. And when he does, he will take possession of the—(He pulls on his chain, splashing himself with water and dissolving.) Cole: What, uh, what just happened? Zane: He went...ka-blooey. Jay: Yeah, but he was just gonna tell us what was in the tomb. Couldn't it have waited another second? Kai: We may not know what's in the tomb, but we do know one thing: how to stop a Ghost. All but Kai: Water? Zane: Unusual. I guess it's true. The path we seek is never a straight line. Jay: Uh, speaking of straight lines, if that train's heading to Stiix, wouldn't it be faster if we... All: (They chase the train.) Hey! Wait for us! Slow down! Slow down! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2015 Category:Possession Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Possession